Herr Drufas pub
by Sanderian
Summary: En pub, fyra vänner och allt för mycket sprit. Hur gick det?
1. Dåligt minne, Sirius

Ni har hört det förut och det kommer igen: Jag äger ingeting :)

* * *

Efter alla glas med vodka och andra onyttigheter började Sirius äntligen nyktra till. Plötsligt och hastigt insåg han att han satt framför en flygel och plingande på måfå på de vita och svarta tangenterna. Han lyfte upp blicken för att med hjälp av hans utmärkta lokalsinne, som för stunden inte fungerade så bra pga. all sprit, försöka lista ut var han befann sig. Synen som mötte han var inte mycket för världen. Däckade människor halvlåg över runda bord, och stolar låg omkullslagna. De människor som inte var däckade försökte förgäves stänga ute ljudet från den plingande flygeln. Sirius slutade spela, människor som han hade trott varit helt borta nyktrade plötsligt till, vaknade till liv och lyfte upp huvudet. De tittade på Sirius som tittade tillbaka, de tittade på varandra, tillbaka på Sirius, på varandra, på Sirius och sedan lyfte sedan huvudet mot taket och vrålade ett glädjetjut.

Sirius flinade, den här chansen fick han inte missa.

"Jag är glad att ni tyckte om det, och nu, en annan låt skriven av mig!"

Han tryckte ner en tangent och tog ton.

Det missnöjda vrålet som följde översteg den lilla melodi han sedan plingande.

"Skojade bara!" halvskrek han men upptäckte snabbat att det skar i hans öron om han skrek, så han sänkte rösten.

Han visste inte om han inbillade sig, men det såg ut som några grät av lättnad, Sirius fnös. Visst, han hade ingen taktkänsla över huvudtaget och var inte musikalisk, men måste de vara så otrevliga att göra det så uppenbart? De kunde väl låtsas lite i alla fall.

Han slängde över benen på andra sidan av stolen han satt på. DUNK. Han stötte i något mjukt men ändå rätt hårt. Han vände blicken nedåt. Ett klädbyte låg där och gråblont hår stack upp. Sirius petade till byltet med foten, det grymtade till och rörde på sig.

Sirius, som fortfarande var rätt trött, konstaterade:  
1. Det har hår.  
2. Det gav ifrån sig ett ljud.  
3. Det rörde på sig.  
Han lade ihop alla tre punkterna och fick det till följande: Det är mer än bara kläder!

Han böjde sig över det mystiska byltet och petade lite till på det, en fundersam rynka hade tagit plats mellan ögonbrynen. Byltet rörde sig lite till. Två ögon trollades fram och en bekant röst hördes.

"Så du har slutat spelat nu?"

"LUPIN!" Sirius grinade brett. "Vad gör du där nere?"

Remus Lupin grymtade till.

"Jag har försökt stänga ute ljudet du lyckades åstadkomma med den där grejen."

"Flygeln?"

"Nej Sirius, din käft."

"Jaha."

"Grr… Så klart det var flygeln, dumbom! Jag har aldrig hört någon spela så dåligt förut."

"Här är man trevlig, och allt du gör är att fräser till mig" Sirius såg skyldigt oskyldig ut. "Men det kunde ha varit värre!"

Lupin fnös.

"Omöjligt! Har du möjligtvis några minnen från i går eller i natt?"

Sirius tänkte efter och koncentrerade sig djupt, han insåg att han inte hade det. Bara ett litet svagt minne av att han, James, Lupin och Peter hade gått in på puben tillsammans.

"Nä."

"Var glad för det" sade Remus, han hade fått tag på en fuktig disktrasa som han baddade sig själv med.

"Hände det något speciellt?"

"Vill du höra hela långa historien eller den korta?"

"Ta den korta, jag är rädd för att jag inte kan koncentrera mig så mycket."

"Du lurade in mig, James och Peter på den här pubben med orden "Världens godast honungsöl!". Du lurade i oss Eldwhiskey och en massa andra onödigheter. Du bönade och bad pubägaren om att få spela på den där klumpiga saken där…"

"Flygeln" rätade Sirius.

"Sak samma och avbryt mig inte. Var var jag nu då…"

"Jag bad pubägaren om att få spela…"

"Just ja, när han sade nej började du gråta och sa till James att han skulle hjälpa till att övertala den grinige pubägaren, som egentligen bara ville skydda sina gäster från ditt oljud – du hade visst varit här tidigare. Men ni gav er inte och till slut hade han inget annat val än att låta dig göra det. Du började spela och vid det laget var alla så fulla att allt lät som musik i vems som helst öron. Dessvärre inte i bartenderns. Så han söp ned sig själv."

"Nämen, det får de ju inte!"

"Man har inget val när du är i närheten, _raring_." Remus uttalade _"raring"_ med all förakt han kunde framkalla.

"Nu var du elak!" Sirius såg förolämpad ut.

"Det är det jag är till för. I alla fall, du satt och plinkade på den där klumpiga saken ända tills nyss då du äntligen tog ditt _lilla _sunda förnuft till fånga – tack gode Merlin!"

"Skulle inte det där vara kort?"

"Det var det, det finns fler detaljer, men det går jag inte in på. I så fall kommer du inte visa dig bland folk på årtionden."

"Ajdå."

"Säger det samma."

"Men var är Peter och James?"

"Peter följde med en kvinna upp på ett rum, eller… Jag tror att det var en kvinna i alla fall" Remus såg konfunderad ut. "Oskyldigt hävdade de, men man vet aldrig."

Sirius fnissade.

"Och James tror jag ligger här någonstans. När du spelade som värst blev han rådvill och stoppade upp sallad i öronen. Jag tror faktiskt att han lyckades somna." Remus blick blev fjärrskådande. "Jag önskar att han hade sparat lite till mig."

"Så farligt var det väl inte?"

Sirius tystnade tvärt när Remus gav honom en mördande blick och han beslöt sig att gå därifrån samtidigt som han undrade varför Remus var så lättirriterad. Han blickade ut över rummet och hoppades på att finna James och förhoppningsvis skulle han vara lite mer förstålig och medgörlig.


	2. Naturliga gaser

Det tog tid, men tillsist blev det av. Jag antar att det inte var så smart att börja med det tredje kapitlet innan det andra var färdigt, haha. Tack till er som skrev :D

Sirius letade efter James inne i köket. Han kände sig väldigt gasig och han hade rapat oavbrutet sedan han gått iväg från Remus. Man skulle kort och gott kunna säga att han kände sig som en gastub, han väntade bara på lågan som skulle få honom att antändas och slutligen att explodera.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", rapen fick köksredskapen som hängde över spisen att dallra. Sirius rodnade, fastän han såg det som naturliga gaser, och hoppades att ingen hade hört. (Ni kan ju tänka er själva; Sirius, tjejernas konung, numera med en karriär som ett rap-kid?)

Men tur var väl det att Sirius var gasig just idag. Ty hans rap hade fått James - som låg däckad under diskbänken på andra sidan köksön - att vakna till. Hade han inte gjort det hade hans ädlare delar inte funnits kvar länge till, och Harry Potter hade aldrig blivit till. En svälg gjorde sig nämligen beredd för att ta en ordentlig tugga mellan James ben; Men nu när James vaknade till och rörde på sina ben försvann svälgen lika snabbt som den dykt upp.

"Uh", hördes det.

"Huh?", fick Sirius fram och klättrade upp på köksön som han sedan ålade över och lutade sig ut över diskbänken och tittade ner inunder den.

När James såg Sirius blev hans nötbruna ögon stora av förvåning.

"Uhu?!"

Sirius misstänkte att James undrade vad han gjorde under diskbänken med Sirius lutad över sig.

"Jag tror att mina tarmar dansar salsa", kläckte Sirius ur sig.

Det uttalandet fick fart på James som trodde att Sirius förberedde sig för att spy och spyor var det sista han ville ha över sig. Han hade redan tillräckligt med blessyrer så det räckte för ett par år. James snurrade runt och kröp till en köksbänk där han sedan reste sig upp. Tyvärr såg han inte att en skärbräda var utdragen, och tyvärr var inte Sirius så snäll att han varnade James.

"Varför börja vara något nu som man aldrig har varit förut?", tänkte Sirius.

B-DING.

James tyckte att det kändes som om hela jorden skakade; som om hans huvud delats i två; som om hela världen hade stannat upp. Men, som stackars lilla James snart skulle få upptäcka, rullade världen fortfarande på. Efter två minuters ojande och stönande hade James kommit upp i sittande ställning och Sirius hade slutat att skratta och övergått till att fnissa på ett mycket irriterande sätt.

Plötsligt slogs köksdörren upp och pubens kraftiga, och, kvinnliga kock kom instörtande. Hon hejdade sig när hon fick syn på de två ynglingarna, varav en av dem låg över hennes nyputsade köksö. Våra båda hjältar tystade tvärt (James med klagandet och Sirius med fnissandet) och kunde mycket väl följa hennes anisktes förvandling från blekvit till purpurröd från sina platser (även om James såg två ansikten istället för ett). Hennes barm höjdes och sänktes när hon kämpade för att dra in luft i sina överbelastade lungor.

"UT UR MITT KÖK ERA SLYNGLAR!", saliven sprutade långa vägar när hon skrek med sin gälla, och mycket arga, röst.

James tog sig för huvudet och reste sig försiktigt upp (så försiktigt det går när man blir jagad av en galen köksa som sänder knivar efter en med hjälp av magi) och sprang sedan ut genom dörren. Sirius däremot hade problem med att ta sig ned från köksön. Försök själva att ligga på mage över en diskbänk medan en galen häxa närmar sig och hotar med kastrering – jag menar, man blir ju stressad, inte sant? Speciellt när hon håller en rostig kniv i handen (standarden på det här stället var inte så bra). Men tillsist (efter några lätta slag med en slev på hans skrev) lyckades han lösgöra sig och sprang snabbt efter James.


End file.
